


We Gotta Go

by IDontWannaGo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontWannaGo/pseuds/IDontWannaGo
Summary: An AU of THAT scene from Infinity Wars. The Avengers, Guardians and Doctor Strange are stranded on Titan. Thanos has won. But Peter Parker has not.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, so this story is weird, AU of that scene in Infinity Wars- there are probably loads of timeline issues with this but eh *shrugs* it's an AU. Also, this is my piece that 'm writing on fan fiction.net as well, so any comment responses are from there.

Enjoy :) (Or not)

"We lost," Wanda said, wrapping her arms around herself, "How could we lose?"

The Avengers, Guardians and Doctor Strange wee all huddled together. The sand on the ground flew everywhere as a breeze swept over Titan. Many of the group were anxiously tapping their feet or holding hands tightly. Vision walked over to Wanda and put and arm around her. She immediately leant into him.

Suddenly Rocket's voice cried out. "Oh God, we're all gonna die!" His outburst caused many of the others to begin talking over each other desperately.

"Please, no."

"My kids! What about my kids?"

"I don't wanna die!"

"We have to do something!"

"I am Groot!"

"Quiet!" Natasha's voice suddenly rose above all the others. "We're not going to die. And panicking isn't going to solve anything."

"Nat's right, we all have to calm down." Tony said walking over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder which she promptly shrugged off. Sam stifled a laugh.

"Calm down?" Gamora snapped, "Thanos is going to destroy half the universe, and you want us to calm down?" She clenched her fists. Peter Quill grabbed her hand and instead of yanking it out of his grip, she squeezed it tightly.

Steve spoke up. "We have to think about this logically. Half the universe. Think about how big the universe is, and then look at us. What're the chances of us dying?"

"About the same as us living." Bruce said.

"My point being," Steve sighed, "I think those are pretty good odds."

"Capsicle has a point," Tony added, "We just have to stick together."

"And not die." Scott interjected.

"That too." Vision said grimly.

"We're family guys," Tony carried on speaking, "We look out for each other." He nodded at the Guardians and Strange. He needed them to know that they were included in this.

"Oh boy," Sam rolled his eyes, "He said the f-word this must be serious."

"It is." Stephen said. He adjusted his Cloak. "We have to be careful."

"Thanos has the stones. We have to do something." Thor said. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Like what?" Clint asked. His mind was stuck on Laura. He may never see her again. His kids could grow up without a dad. That crushed him.

"Our ship has been badly damaged in the descent to Titan," Manyis said, "But I do think it can be repaired."

"Since when have you been an expert on ships?" Draw asked looking at her. Mantis shrugged smiling gently.

"Okay then," Stark said, clapping his hands together and grinning, "We fix the ship, find Thanos and nuke that purple raisin."

"I do not think it would be wise to use nuclear warfare on him Tony," Vision said, "Perhaps a more subtle approach that will have less devastating results-"

"I... didn't mean literally Vis." Tony said. He wiped a hand across his face. "Remember," his expression became serious, "We're all going to be fine."

"Mr Stark..." a quiet voice came from the back of the group. Everyone turned towards the youngest Avenger. He was sickly pale.

"Kid?" Tony asked noting how crappy this kid looked. He hadn't spoken the entire time they were on Titan.

"I don't... I don't feel so good..." he stumbled towards Mr Stark, "I don't know what's happening."

Tony choked down a sob that rose in his throat. He bundled Peter in his arms and shushed him, stroking his brown curls, "You're alright." He lied.

"No," moaned Peter, "I don't wanna go, please Mr Stark, I don't wanna go..."

"I know, I know, you're going to be fine, okay? I promise Underoos, you're gonna be alright."

"It hurts." Peter whispered. Tony felt his heart break in half. Wanda felt tears slide down her cheeks, and Clint hugged himself trying to keep himself steady.

"Tell-" He gasped for air, "Tell Aunt May I love her."

"You can do that yourself kid," Stark promised laying Peter down with a dry chuckle. It came out sounding more like a sob. "We'll get you home."

Peter felt his mind go numb. He gripped his mentor's hand tightly, and tried to focus his gaze on Tony.

"Uncle Ben?" He asked hit years sliding down Peter's face, "I-"

"Shush kid, I got you." Tony Stark looked at Spidey through watering eyes. He thought Tony was his Uncle.

"I couldn't save you..." Peter mumbled.

Natasha let out a sob. Clint put an arm around her in shock and she buried her face in his jacket.

"You did all you could kid, you have done so much." Stark couldn't stop the tears now.

"I'm sorry." Peter took in one final halting breathe, looked away and melted into ash.

Tony couldn't breathe. His hand reached out and grabbed at the ash helplessly. I couldn't save him, he thought, I promised his Aunt I'd help him. For all his achievements none had been greater than Peter. For all his failures, nothing, nothing came close to how he'd failed the kid. Tony felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stark," came Quill's voice. It seemed to be miles away. "We gotta go."

Tony flinched away from him. How dare he have the same name as the person he just lost. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't think straight.

Nodding at Steve, Quill and Cap lifted Tony to his feet and walked him away from the scene.

000000

Blood was splattered all over the ground. Almost all of the team were on the ground, conscious, but hurt. Only Stark remained standing. After 3 months, they were finally able to track Thanos, and they had gone head to head.

"Tony Stark," Thanos' deep voice echoed around the room. "After all this time, we are face to face once again. Tell me," he paused, "What makes you think that this time you can stop me?"

"Because," Tony was shaking in fury, "Three months ago, that was my kid. And when you mess with my kid," he too paused, "You get your fucking ass kicked."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, so yeah I've decided to make this a proper story, but before we carry on I do want to make some points- Vision and Gamora are alive in this version, because I want the focus to be on Peter and Tony's relationship more than Quill with Gamora and Wanda with Vision. I'll try and make up some explanation in the chapter, but sorry if I confused some people :)

Anyway, thank you to everyone who left a review, it made me really pleased, and I hope you enjoy the rest of it!

It really wasn't that hard to take down Thanos in Steve's opinion. Granted, he and the team weren't the ones who did it, Tony was, but still. It was finally over. But not really. Despite what they all assumed, killing Thanos hadn't brought back everyone who died. Tony hadn't left his lab in a week. The day they came back Wanda didn't stop crying until she passed out. Clint left to see his family and hadn't come back since. Natasha was training constantly. Steve was grieving, of course, but he had to be the strong one. He couldn't waste precious time hurting. Peter wouldn't want that.

He had checked in on Tony the other day. He was bent over the Soul Stone inspecting it from every angle until he saw Steve there. Stark's eyes were bloodshot and dark circles had formed around them. By just glancing at him, Rodgers could see that he had lost a lot of weight, and his face was shallow. He had scowled and gone back to work. "Tony-" Steve started.

"Don't," Stark replied, throwing down the tool in his hand, "Just don't Steve. I can't right now."

"You need to look after yourself. Look at you."

"I've already had this lecture from Pepper, thanks."

Steve sighed and left the lab. If Tony was going to be stubborn then there was nothing he could do about it. He walked up to the gym. Maybe he could talk some sense into Nat at the least.

"I don't... I don't feel so good..." he stumbled towards Mr Stark, "I don't know what's happening."

Tony choked down a sob that rose in his throat. He bundled Peter in his arms and shushed him, stroking his brown curls, "You're alright." He lied.

"No," moaned Peter, "I don't wanna go, please Mr Stark, I don't wanna go..."

"I know, I know, you're going to be fine, okay? I promise Underoos, you're gonna be alright."

"It hurts."

Tony jerked awake with a gasp. Sweat pouring down his face, he wiped a hand across his forehead. Kid, was the first thought that came into his head. He stood up swiftly from the lab stool and made towards the door, intending to go and check on Peter, before stopping. He shuddered. He's dead, Tony told himself, it's all your fault. Bring him back and you'll redeem yourself. He sat back down and looked at the Soul Stone once again. He picked it up and rolled it between his fingers. He knew that this was what he needed to fix this mess, but he just didn't know how. Peter died seven days ago. He'd had seven days to fix this, but he still hadn't. Tony knew it was his fault. May had made that pretty clear.

"Mr Stark?" May said looking at Tony as she opened the door to her flat. "What the hell? I get a call from the school saying Peter's disappeared, and then there's this massive metal thing in the sky and reports of people dying all over the world! Where is he? Where's Peter?" she rambled on her breaths getting faster and faster. Finally, she stopped. "You look terrible. Come in."

"N-no," Tony replied, rubbing at his chin. "Trust me," he said choking up, "You won't want me in your house after this conversation."

"Tony..." May started, "Where's Peter?"

"Natasha?" Steve asked, walking into the gym. She looked dead on her feet as she continually hit a punching bag. He walked over and grabbed one of her hands. It was swollen, and covered in blood. "You need to stop! You're hurting yourself!"

She wrenched her hand out of his loose grip, and walked over to the bench. She sat down heavily putting her head in her hands. "You're right," Natasha said regretfully, "I can't fight someone like this."

Steve was shocked. "Nat, who're you expecting to fight? Thanos is dead!"

"And that means we can leave the city unprotected?" she retorted, "That means we can leave hundreds of innocent people in danger?"

"Natasha..." he didn't know what to say. She was right in a way, not that he would ever admit it. "Though we may not like it, the police are quite capable. I'm sure they can look after everyone until we're ready to get back into it."

He pulled Natasha to her feet. "Come on. You need to rest." Nodding mutely, she allowed him to lead her up to her room, where she collapsed into bed. Steve shut the door and silently went into his own room.

Ned walked through the school's double doors and ignored everyone's bitter mutterings. Somehow, the school got lucky, and Peter was the only person to get... taken as Ned called it. Only a few of the students had family members taken, and they were the ones walking sullenly through the halls like zombies. Peter's absence was immediately noticed by everyone, mostly by Flash pointing it out at lunch.

"Ned!" he called, pushing past all of the lunch tables, and leaning on the one Ned and Michelle were eating at. "Where's Penis today? I heard he was one of the people who died! Aw, poor Neddy... does Ned miss his best fwend?" Flash put on a ridiculous baby voice, and reached over to pinch Ned's cheek. The latter slapped Flash's hand away angrily. Ned stood up to face him, trembling with fury.

"You think it's funny that my best friend is dead? That I'll never see him again? You're actually so twisted that you're glad Peter's dead? Well, d'you know what?" Ned paused, pleased that Flash looked scared. "Fuck you Flash. Burn in Hell." He sat down roughly and continued to eat his sandwich. The entire lunchroom was silent, Flash's mouth gaping open. Still shocked, he walked away, and sat down with his friends.

"Well," Michelle was the first one to speak, "'bout time you actually stood up for yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

"Uncle Ben?" He asked hot tears sliding down Peter's face, "I-"

"Shush kid, I got you." Tony Stark looked at Spidey through watering eyes. He thought Tony was his Uncle.

"I couldn't save you..." Peter mumbled.

Natasha let out a sob. Clint put an arm around her in shock and she buried her face in his jacket.

"You did all you could kid, you have done so much." Stark couldn't stop the tears now.

"I'm sorry." Peter took in one final halting breath, looked away and melted into ash.

Tony looked around wildly. He had been back... there. On Titan. Again. He looked to his right and saw Pepper sleeping next to him. An arm automatically reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She looked so... peaceful. Not a care in the world. She barely knew Spidey. He was just a random kid from Queens to her. That was what everyone thought he was. A random kid from Queens.

A random kid from kid fromQueens.

A random kidfrom from Queens.

A randomkidfromQueens .

ArAnDoMkIdFrOmQuEeNs.

Tony woke up with a jerk. Pepper's arm was draped over his side, and Bruce was leaning over him. "Tony," he said urgently, "Come with me, quickly." He pulled his friend out of bed. Pepper groaned, and rolled over to face the other way.

"What's going on?" Tony asked Bruce, pulling on a clean shirt.

"It's Vision," he replied grimly, "He's awake."

"It's alright. You could never hurt me," Vision tried to reassure Wanda as he knelt in front of her. Her face crumpled, and she ducked her head. He took her hand and pressed it to his cheek. "I just feel you." Wanda breathed deeply, before striking the stone, focusing all her power into one purpose. She heard Thanos come behind her, and she used one hand to keep him back. "Wanda," Vision said, "I love you."

And it was over. They were safe.

Something was off though. Wanda looked back towards Thanos and everything changed. The second she looked back to Vision, Thanos was standing in front of him. "NO!" She screamed, before being flung back into a tree. Thanos grabbed Vision by the neck. And ripped the Mind Stone from his head.

After what seemed like hours, Thanos finally left. Wanda crawled over to Vision, and placed a hand on his cheek. "Vis?" She finally choked out. "God, no." A tear rolled down her cheek. Breathing deeply, she waved her hand over his head. Red fumes erupted out of her fingers, and drifted down to his head. Before her eyes his wound healed itself and his eyes flew open. Their eyes met, and Wanda thrust herself upon him. "Come on," she whispered, pulling him to his feet, "It won't last for long."

Tony and Bruce ran into the room where Vision was sitting up, his hand being held tightly by Wanda, who had dried tear tracks on her cheeks. She smiled at them as they entered, and Tony and Bruce stood awkwardly at the foot of Vision's bed. "Hey Vis," Tony said, doing a little wave, "How's the new tech doing?"

Vision smiled dryly. "It is not the same as the Stone, but it is substantial. Thank you for making this Tony. I appreciate your effort."

"It's not a problem." Tony replied.

"Stark..." Vision said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry about what happened to Peter."

Tony felt his heart speed up, and his throat tightened. He nodded in response. It was too much to talk right now.

Vision was finally up and about, though he was constantly under the watch of Wanda, who held his hand at every opportunity. The Guardians had finally come back to Earth, and they were all gathered around the living room, with mugs of coffee. "Are we sure about this?" Stephen asked taking a sip of coffee, fighting back the gag that arose in his throat. It was extremely strong.

"Of course we are," Gamora replied haughtily, "Vormir has this place... where Thanos took me. He meant to kill me in order to get the Soul Stone, but this Red Skull apparently took 'pity' on me, and Thanos got the Stone anyway. I'm certain if we take Red Skull the Stone, he can bring everyone back."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Steve asked, "Let's go!"

"Yes," Red Skull said, examining the Stone carefully, "I can bring them all back using this."

"Then do it!" Tony said agitatedly.

"I will, once a certain debt is repaid." He looked towards Gamora. Quill stepped in front of her.

"No," He said, "You're not hurting her."

"A debt is a debt and must be paid. And this time, " He paused, "I will not be as lenient."

Tony stepped forward. "Then have this." He held out the gauntlet that had once belonged to Thanos.

Red Skull sucked in a breath. He took the gauntlet, and admired it for a while, before speaking. "This is sufficient," He said, "I will begin work right away."

Tony paced angrily up and down. It had been three hours since they had made the deal with the man. What the hell was taking so long?

"I do believe," a voice eventually rung out, "That I am done." Tony, Quill and Gamora jumped at the news, and rushed towards Red Skull. He handed the stone to Tony, who took it apprehensively.

"Well?" Gamora asked, "Did it work?"

"All you have to do," Red Skull addressed Tony, ignoring Gamora, "Is hold it and think. I do suggest doing once you return home, however."

"Thank you." Tony said. "Really. Thank you."

"You're back!" Natasha jumped up, and rushed towards the trio who'd just returned from Vormir.

"Did it work?" Steve asked.

Tony grinned and held up the stone, "Just gotta hold it and think!"

"Then do it!" Clint urged. The others made indistinct noises that Tony guessed were support for the idea.

Tony gripped the Soul Stone in his hands and thought about Peter. How he'd held him as he turned to ash in his arms. How he'd reassured the kid that he'd be okay, and tried to make his last moments last. How this world, this universe needed Peter Parker in it. The Stone started to glow, and suddenly exploded in light, blinding them all.

A/N: Aaand that's it for this chapter! I just wanted to say thank you, for the support this story has been getting, and I hope the cliff hanger wasn't too bad. School's starting soon, so it'll be harder for me to update, but I'll do my best! Also, I may or may not have quoted Blood Brothers in this, but, eh. S'all good.

-Charli


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey sorry this is out so late! Just started year 10, and the homework has been crazy! Been having a crap day, so just thought I'd get this out :) Enjoy!

-Charli

"Kid?" Tony asked, looking at the small figure on the ground in front of them. "Peter?" The boy's head lifted up slightly, wide brown eyes blinking in shock.

"Mr Stark?" Peter asked. Tony let out a breathy laugh, and reached down to hug the kid. His arms wrapped around Peter's small frame, and he buried his face in Peter's hair. A small sob escaped his throat. Suddenly, a pair of hands were at his chest, and Tony was thrown backwards in to the back of a sofa. He felt the back of his head smack into the arm rest, and black and purple dots swarmed his vision. "Wha-" he started when he noticed Peter. The boy was sitting with his back pressed against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, whilst his eyes scanned the room warily. His brown curls were slightly longer than before, and his fringe was falling in his eyes, which had dark circles under them.

Peter was shaking his head, hands gripping his scalp. "No, no, no, no..." he was muttering under his breath. Steve slowly walked up to him. Peter pressed further against the wall.

"Peter?" Steve crouched down in front of him. "It's me, remember?" he cracked a smile, "You stole my shield." Peter looked up slightly. His eyes darted between Steve and Tony. He cleared his throat.

"I remember you." Peter's voice sounded dry and hoarse, like it hadn't been used in a while.

"But do you remember what happened?" Wanda spoke up. He nodded in response.

"Thanos," Peter muttered, before flinching violently, "H-he... killed me."

"Hold up!" Clint suddenly yelled. "What about everyone else? Did they come back?"

"Everyone else? Is May-?"

"No." Tony said standing up. "May's fine kid." He walked up to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder. He felt the kid freeze up and he swiftly removed his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I guess." Peter replied.

"Good." Tony stood up and walked towards the centre of the room. "FRIDAY?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Like Clint said, what about everyone else?"

"There are currently 7,651,660,583 people on Earth as opposed to the previous 3,825,830,403."

"Damn." Bucky muttered.

"The media must be having a field day." Natasha said, sitting down next to Peter, making sure she wasn't touching him in any way.

"Yeah, FRIDAY check online for... I don't know, anything related to this."

"There are no reports concerning Thanos, The 'Snap' , Titan, or the Avengers from the last 2 months."

"It's probably too soon. People must just be feeling overwhelmed with their families back." Steve reasoned.

"Yeah. That's probably it." Wanda said, eyes narrowing. All eyes turned to Peter as he cleared his throat. His gazed shifted to Avenger to Avenger, Guardian to Guardian, Doctor Strange to- huh.

"W-what was FRIDAY talking about when she said there was on-only 3 billion people?" They all froze until Bruce spoke, straightening his glasses.

"When Thanos got all of the Infinity stones, and wiped out half the universe. That's what happened to you. The rest of us were lucky, bar Vision and-" he paused, looking at the Guardians. "Ga- Gamora?" The nodded in response. "Vision and Gamora were nearly killed but got out just in time. Most of Earth was wiped out instantly. Don't worry!" He said as Peter's eyes widened comically, "I don't think they felt any pain. It was just they were here then they weren't. Within seconds."

"Within... seconds?" Peter asked. They all sucked in a breath. The poor kid had been in agony whilst all they could do was watch.

"We think that because of your mutated DNA, and your heightened senses, not to mention your metabolism, may have caused the process to slow down for you. What you felt on Titan was your body literally tearing itself apart, atom by at- What?" Vision asked as everyone glared at him. Peter looked like he was going to throw up. "My apologies," Vision said meekly. "That was insensitive of me."

"I-it's okay." Peter muttered. "When can I s-see May?"

"I'll call her kid." Tony said squatting down next to him, ignoring Peter's obvious discomfort. "I'll call her."

Once again so, so sorry! This chapter is so short, but there'll be longer ones, I promise!

doremishine itsuku: Definitely not their fault! Flash really can be a dick can't he...

Red 'Allen' Walker: Aw, so sorry! I'm a sucker for some good angst!

OniHaku68: Thanks for pointing it out! I really appreciate it :)

Thank you to everyone who favourited or followed! I. promise I'll try and post more regularly!

-Charli


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the fuck is he Stark?" May asked as she pushed her way through security, and marched towards the elevator. The lobby was crowded, but quickly dispersed when people saw the look on May's face. Tony had trouble keeping up with her, and she jabbed at the button on the wall. They stood and watched as the elevator opened, and they stepped inside. The philanthropist waited until they were completely alone before speaking.

"Peter is waiting in the medical room with Bruce and Helen. I can assure you, he is in safe hands." Tony attempted to console the livid May, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Helen?" She asked, momentarily diverted.

"Helen Cho. The best Doctor I've ever met, and had the pleasure to work with," he paused, "She's saved my ass a fair few times, and I trust her completely."

"And I assume by Bruce you mean Bruce Banner? The Hulk?"

"That is correct."

"And you really thought it would be wise to place Peter's life in the hands of someone as temperamental as Bruce Banner?" May scoffed.

Tony frowned at her words. "Bruce is a very close friend of mine, and honestly I'd say he's the most stable one on the team. You'll see for yourself when you meet him."

May was quiet for a few moments, and continued her silence until they arrived outside the med bay. Before Stark could open the door though, she placed a hand on his arm. "He's okay?"

"Ms Parker, I don't want to lie to you. The kid has been through a lot. He hasn't told us anything about what happened, but he's traumatized beyond belief. Hell, he hasn't even let anyone touch him since he came back."

Sucking in a breathe, May nodded. Her eyes glazed over slightly, and she ducked her head, letting her red hair cover her face. "Thank you for getting him back Mr Stark."

Tony smiled at her. "Call me Tony, please. At least I see where Peter gets his manners from."

May let out a small laugh, thinking back to her previous use of expletives. "Then call me May. No more of this Ms Parker shit."

"Fair enough." Stark placed his hand back on the door handle. "Are you ready to see your nephew?

Peter made his way up the stairs, trying not to topple over as he did so. Bruce and Tony were behind him, ready to catch him if he fell, due to the fact that he had refused their offer of physically supporting him. The rest of the group had stayed in the communal area, saying how they didn't want to overcrowd him, and Peter appreciated that. All he really wanted was some quiet. It had been so loud before.

They finally reached the med bay, to find Helen Cho setting up an IV. She smiled at Peter, and gestured towards the bed beside her. "Hey Pete," she said, "You know what to do." He sighed, and lay down under the covers. After a purely visual examination, he was finally allowed to rest. Peter's eyes closed of their own accord, and he felt himself drifting into a world of nothingness.

"I couldn't save you..." Peter mumbled.

Natasha let out a sob. Clint put an arm around her in shock and she buried her face in his jacket.

"You did all you could kid, you have done so much." Stark couldn't stop the tears now.

"I'm sorry." Peter took in one final halting breathe, looked away and melted into ash.

"Kid..." Peter heard his name being called, and he stirred in his sleep. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he jerked awake and hit out, before his wrists were firmly grasped by Tony Stark. Peter yelped, and rolled away, before promptly falling off the bed.

"Oww…" he moaned, rubbing his head. Upon hearing the commotion, everyone else ran into the fairly large room, to see Peter on the floor with his aunt, Tony, Helen and Bruce standing over him. Peter glanced up, just noticing everyone staring at him. Finally seeing May, his eyes widening comically. "May?" He croaked, placing his hand on the side table and wincing as he pulled himself up.

"Peter," May said and she rushed forward to hug her nephew. As her arms wrapped around him, she was pushed back, and she fell onto the bed. May stared at Peter in shock, and he retreated against the wall, gripping his sides tightly.

"Oh god," he muttered, hands going up to his hair, "May, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-" He cut himself off sharply. That was a lie. He had meant to. He hadn't meant to hurt May, but he shoved her on purpose. He'd felt the rush of adrenaline as he'd done so, and it felt good.

Do it again.

Peter shook his head to get rid of the voice. He felt tears welling up inside his eyes, and he brushed a hand against them. "I'm sorry." he said in a small voice. May walked up to him slowly. Noticing how he flinched slightly, she held her hands up in a surrender.

"You don't have to be sorry Peter," she placed a hand against his cheek, but then retracted it quickly as she remembered, "I know you didn't mean it." Peter opened his mouth, and then closed it quickly. he nodded, and gave a small smile.

"Well," Scott's voice came from the doorway, "I don't know about you lot, but I'm starving." He pulled out his phone and pulled up speed dial. Pressing call he said "I presume you're paying Stark?"

"Very funny." Tony said, as Scott walked out the door. "Come on." He gestured for everyone to follow.

"I have to go Stark, but I'll be in tomorrow." Helen said, picking up her bag. "Bye Peter."

"Bye." Peter got out.

Fifteen pizzas, six bottles of coke, and about ten pounds of garlic bread later, The Avengers, Guardians and Doctor Strange were all fed. Sam eventually got up, and switched on the television, whilst everyone gathered around it on various chairs and couches. Peter sat rigidly between May and Tony, a drink gripped tightly in his hands. Swiftly changing channels over to the news, they all gasped at what was shown.

"-at millions of families all over the world have been reunited. Over to Mike in the field."

"Thank you Linda. Well folks as you can see, I am surrounded by hundreds of people, all of whom have just met up with their friends, mothers, fathers, siblings once again. It is quite a sight to behold, and I must say quite emotional. Ever since the disaster that was the Snap, people who have been holding funerals and memorials for their lost families, are now back together once again. We can only assume that the Avengers have had something to do with this. I'm sure I speak for all of America, hell the whole world, thank you Avengers. Back to Linda in the studio."

"Well, as Mike said, thank you Avengers. However, every silver lining has it's cloud, and gathered in Central Park, a shelter for children who are unaware of where to go has been set up. Please, if you haven't yet found your child, or you are a child who's lost, go to Central Park and help will be given to you. In other news, the president has-"

Sam got up and switched off the television. "So," he said awkwardly, "Everyone's back"

"That does seem to be the case." Gamora replied, flooding her arms. They all sat in silence for a while, until Tony spoke up.

"Well, not that this hasn't been fun, but I'd say that Spidey should get some rest right about now, what do you say?" He looked at Peter, who opened his mouth defiantly.

"He's right," May interrupted, turning to Peter. "It's nearly midnight."

Peter Parker sighed, defeated, and he stood up slowly, taking in his bearing as he did so. Uttering a goodnight to everyone, he made his way up the stairs. Everyone stayed silent.

"FRIDAY?" Tony eventually asked.

"Mr Parker is currently laying in his bed." The smooth voice of the AI called out.

"Good." Tony muttered.

"What now?" Steve asked, looking around at his fellow teammates.

"Well we should probably be going tomorrow," Quill said. The rest of the Guardians nodded in response.

"Well I'm not going 'til I get that arm." Rocket said eyeing up Bucky, who glared back at him.

"Rocket." Gamora apprehended, raising an eyebrow.

"I should probably leave tomorrow also," Doctor Strange admitted, "I have to check on Wong."

"Wong?" Natasha asked, frowning.

"My... associate."

"Kinky." Clint said wiggling his eyebrows. Scott and Tony were the only ones who laughed. Strange merely stared at Clint, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Anyway..." May said, standing up. "Is there a room I can spend the night? I don't feel like driving all the way to Queens."

"Of course, just go up the stairs, and it's the fifth door on your right." Tony said.

"Thank you. Goodnight." May walked up the flight of stairs, before disappearing around the corner.

"So, Stark," Thor asked, sprawled in an armchair by the fireplace. "Where is Ms Potts tonight?"

"She had to work late. She should be arriving in the morning though."

Everyone sat awkwardly after that. They were unaware of what to discuss. Eventually, one by one, they all disappeared into their respective rooms leaving Tony and Natasha still in the living room.

"Tony." Natasha said, staring at him intently.

"Nat." Tony replied, mocking her serious tone.

"Stop it Stark, I'm trying to talk to you." The assassin stood suddenly, and loomed over him. "I want to know what's going to happen next."

"What do you mean 'next'?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?"

"We should probably stop that there, or we'll get stuck in an infinite loop."

Natasha sucked in her teeth. "What do we do next?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She questioned angrily. "What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"We're doing it again."

"Stark!"

"Natasha!" Tony stood up to meet her stance. "I mean, nothing. Thanos is dead, Pete's back, the rest of the universe is back, what more do you want?"

"I- I don't-" She sighed. "It feels too easy."

"Easy?"

"We didn't do anything. It was just holding a stone and wishing. It was too easy."

"Nat." Tony put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't read too much into this. We won. End of." She nodded. "Good. I'm going to bed." He made his way up the stairs, leaving Natasha to collapse on the sofa all alone.

A/N: Okay, so we got May in there! I'd say that's a win! This was the longest chapter yet, and I'll try to get them longer. Hope you all enjoyed

-Charli


End file.
